


Three People Jack Zimmerman Ran Into, and One He Didn’t

by a_dead_poet



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Based on a song, Drabble, Gen, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dead_poet/pseuds/a_dead_poet
Summary: Now we’ve all moved away/ and somehow became men/ but I remember/ where it began
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Three People Jack Zimmerman Ran Into, and One He Didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song “Acadia” by Mariana’s Trench!

The Haus has changed.

It’s not like Jack expected it to be the same, except he did, because he’s Jack. It’s weird being in the house without the scent of pie drifting around the messy halls, mingling with the god-awful cologne Ransom wore in his freshman year—the smell never really went away—and boy sweat. So much sweat.

You’d think that the Haus would be packed on Alumni day, but most everybody is down by the Pond. Jack thinks that Nursey and Tango are swimming. He’d rather not know. He pauses by the water heater and smiles a little when he sees the bylaws. God.

He misses Shitty.

Jack takes a step forward and leans over to see the words. He knows them by heart, of course (ffffuck the lax team!), but he’s surprised to see some newer inscriptions. He leans further, rustling his suit, trying to read—

_ Chirping of the captain about his romantic partner is an automatic fine. _

“Bitty wrote it after the cup.”

“SHIT.”

“Hah.”

“Whiskey.” Jack’s upright now, his heartbeat only now returning to its usual thump. God. It’s only Whiskey. When he takes the other man in, he can see why Bittle described him like he did. Regal. Steady. Masked.

“Scared?”

When did Whiskey get so old? “A little.”

Whiskey sticks out his hand. “Captain.”

Jack smiles, shakes his head. He reaches out his hand and completes the shake. It’s firm and concise, memories trickling through the rivers of their veins.“I should be calling you that.”

Whiskey shrugs, rolling his eyes, his tongue in his cheek. “Not anymore.”

“Still.” Jack’s Hockey Face™ is fading back into his features now. He’s still upset Whiskey scared him. He needs to be strong for his boys. That wasn’t strong. “You were a good captain, Whisk.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“Bittle really wrote that?”

“Heh, yeah. Right after Hops tried to fine him for flirting with you.”

“Hm.” He asked the question, but he’s not sure how to respond.

“I think I’m gonna head out.”

“No Pond?”

Whiskey smiles. It’s not that Whiskey doesn’t often smile, it’s just that other people don’t often see it. “No. Who knows what Tango’s done in there.”

“Look out for yourself, Whisk.”

“Got your back.”

And without further ceremony, Whiskey turns his back and walks out of the Samwell Hockey Haus.

Jack starts climbing the stairs.


End file.
